adventures of the 10th doctor and the new companion
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When sent to a hotel by a stranger, Steven is sent on a roller-coaster ride when 3 separate aliens go on an all out war. Will he be able to survive the fight AND the Doctor? Or will he be alien food?


**Adventure's of the 10th and the teenage companion**

 **I love Doctor who, so I am making yet another fanfic of it...and I hope that this goes better than the last one.**

 **Ch. 1** The doctor and the new kid

In the streets of Chicago, 2013, a teenage kid was walking around, sad about something. "How could this have happened?" He asked himself. "First the weird war, than I'm left in the dust...Homeless now...Where the hell am I going to know?" The kid than looked at the TV that was on display, broadcasting the news. "Although it has yet to be proven: there has been some disturbing reports of some strange robotic men marching into a small town in Chicago." Steven sighed, and started walking again; to where was unclear. "If M.H.A.R.S or the International Government was hiring for a janitor, I'd take it in a heart beat." He said to himself. Just than, a man in a trenchcoat and cowboy hat bumped into him. "Sorry kid, didn't see ya' there." He said, looking down at him. "It's okay." Steven said, noticably down. As the man walked away, he stopped and turned his head sightly towards Steven.

As Steven walked past him, the man visibaly contimplated something. "Listen, kid, I'm not suppose to do this but...if you are looking for a place to stay, there is always Intraver street." He said, causing Steven to stop. "But Intraver street is full of loons and heavily unsafe." Steven said, turning around. When he looked at where the man was, the stranger was gone, but what was in his place was a weird object that looked like some sy-fy gun. Steven looked at it and saw a note that said "Go to Uncle Andrew with this, he'll know what to do." "The...hotel owner?" Steven asked himself. He then picked the object up and walked to Uncle Andrew's Hotel and Casino, which was on Intraver street. Intrever street, a street known for it's strange crime and high population of demons and aliens, as well as a local hot-spot for a well known Mexican Mafia family. When Steven got to Intraver street, he had gotten strange stares from the people there. Each human there was wondering why such a little guy had a huge weapon. Other's were wondering why a human had such a weapon to begin with. When he got to the hotel and casino, he felt intemidated by the fact that the owner; although nice and had a no-nonscence attitude, was a dangerous under-the-table dealings with the Mafia. He walked in and was greeted by an old man in an old tuxedo. "Hello young'n, what brings ya to Uncle Andrew's Hotel n' Casino?" He asked. Steven showed him the weird gun-like object.

The old man's eyes widened, than he grabbed Steven by his shoulders and took him to an elevator that not many people on the street; let alone the whole city, had known about. "Listen kid, ya' doin' a mighty fine mad act, bringin' _IT_ here." The old man said, pressing an unkown number. "That gun is highely dangerous, I won't ask how you got it. But by that as it may, I have to bring ya' to Mr. Andrew." Steven looked at the elevator's floor teller; the higher they got, the more fearful he became. "Don't worry dear boy, Mr. Andrew is a nice man, he doesn't bite." The old man said as the doors opened at floor 41. When Steven got off and saw a hallway with a lone door, he took a deep breath. As the door's closed, the old man said "much," which caused him to shiver. As Steven walked through the door-way, he felt a chile; not because of the fact that the room was warmer on the inside, but the fact that there was a huge desk in the middle of the room and the room looked like a surveillance room of some kind. "Come in, just wipe your shoes kid." Someone said. When Steven looked down, he saw a welcoming mat, which caused him to be a little more determined. When he wiped his feet as he was told and walked in, the monitors that was on the other side of the room went backwords and a huge wall slide infront of them.

"So, he had someone else bring it. How typical of him. Bloody coward." Mr. Andrew said in a pissed off tone. "Listen kid, whatever that man told you, it was a lie...There is no way that I'll give you any form of money, food, home and job just because you could do a simple delivery. Now go home, where-ever it might be." Steven tensed up and took a step forward. "Listen, I don't care about the whole job thing and I don't even care about this...thing, but I need a place to stay, at least for a day or two." He said. "Homeless, of course...He just LOVES picking those who have no place to stay." Mr. Andrew said in a dissapointed tone. Just than, there was a explosions and yelling coming from the lower floors. Mr. Andrew and Steven looked at the monitors and say what looked like weird robotic trash-cans- with a alien deveice and what looked like a plunger near the top of them- were fighting weird robots and most of the dangours humans that were downstairs. "I thought that he was talking about _next_ Monday..." Mr. Andrew whispered to himself. He immediatly turned around with a few weapons and walked to the door. "Follow me and keep your eyes open kid, I don't want some kid die on my hotel." He said, looking at Steven.

Steven was scarred by the fact that weird monsters were attacking a place where he could be attacked in. "Don't worry kid, that gun could destroy a hundred of those guys with a single blast." Mr. Andrew said, opening a door. When Steven looked back at the room with the computers, he would have swearn that he say an angel statue just standing in the doorway.

If the sounds of blasters worn't gradding on the ears, the sounds of robots repeating the same phrase would be. Down in the lobby, the fight was going on and it was unknown in how to stop it. Just then, there was a cease fire and at least 4 of each side stepped forward. "Cease and desist Dale-kire, or you will all be deleted. IF you are willing to stay functioning, you will tell us where the altimute tlnr is located." One of the humanoid robots said. One of the trash can-like robots floated forward.

"WE DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM INFERIOUR RACES LIKE YOU FILTHY CYBERMEN! FOR IT IS _YOU_ AND THE EVER DANGEROUS WEEPING ANGELS WHO KNOW WHERE THE TLNR IS LOCATED! TELL US, AND WE WOULD MERIFULLY EXTERMINATE YOU SWIFTLY!" One of the Daleks yelled. One of the Cybermen tensed up, like it thought it heard a baby scream in it's ear.

"Did you say...'Weeping...Angel?'" One of the Cybermen asked. Just then, both sides were asking for a head count. Each side didn't lose any known men that they knew of. Just then, a Cyberman arm fell from a hole in the celling. All weapons were aimed at the hole, as well as eyes. After a while however, everyone looked down and saw an angel statue standing there with a huge smile on it's face.

Off in the streets of the same town, a British police phone box appeares and off steps of a man, an alien to be more accurate. He looks down at a watch given to him by a friend and he hurries off when he realizes that he is late for something.

 **Well, what do you think? I thought it is a good beginning to a...good? fanfic...Please, the Doctor ALWAYS appears after we at least have a small see of what he would be up against. Review and tell me what you think should happen.**


End file.
